


The Pet Debacle, or: That Time Dean Resented The Twins for Not Speaking Up. Again.

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mention of) Double Penetration, Blow Jobs, Cas and Jimmy are twins, Crack fic (sort of), Dean in Panties, Dean’s Low Self-Esteem, Established Relationship, Masturbation, Multi, No animals were harmed in the making of this fic, Top!Cas, Top!Jimmy, Twincest, Voyeurism (of sorts?), bottom!Dean, cat vs dog debate, secrecy, switch!jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean should have known better. After five years of being in a relationship with Cas and Jimmy Novak, he usually knew when the twins were up to something. But somehow he’d missed it this time around, and now he has to deal with the consequences, which include being interrupted during blowjobs by the whispering twins. Dean is sure that they are keeping something from him, but he can’t for the life of him figure out what that ‘something’ is.





	The Pet Debacle, or: That Time Dean Resented The Twins for Not Speaking Up. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> This would be a mess without my amazing beta [captainhaterade](https://captainhaterade.tumblr.com). Thanks!!!
> 
> This is written for the DCJ Hiatus Indulgence 2018 and honestly, I've thought of so many ideas, but I ended up writing this _after_ checking in with the mods and telling them that I probably had to drop out. Well, that went better than I expected.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

****

 

**The Pet Debacle**

**Or: That Time Dean Resented The Twins for Not Speaking Up. Again.**

Dean’s on his knees in front of the twins. He loves Cas and Jimmy with all his heart, but sometimes they can be assholes, and right now, they are being assholes. He’d offered to give the twins a blowjob just to distract them from talking for a while, but apparently he’s not doing well enough.

The twins are _still whispering to each other about something_. It drives Dean mad – they _keep_ doing that, and they apparently don’t want to share whatever it is that makes them whisper rather… dramatically. It’s getting annoying, especially when he has Castiel’s cock in his mouth, and the guy can’t be bothered to _shut up_.

Dean knows he’s pouting when he lets go of Castiel’s cock, but he’s past caring. If the twins can’t appreciate what he’s doing, he’ll just stop, and they both know Dean loves having cock in his mouth, so it won’t be because _he_ isn’t involved enough.

“Why are you stopping, Dean?” Jimmy asks, and Dean’s pout intensifies. He’s trying not to yell at them, but he’s not feeling optimistic about the chances of yelling _not_ happening if he says anything at all, so he keeps his mouth shut. Instead, he does the passive-aggressive thing and leaves, going to sit in the living room in quiet.

The twins join him when they are cleaned up and dressed again, and Dean feels the oppressive silence in the living room as if it’s pushing on his lungs. They are quiet for a while before Jimmy speaks up.

“Why did you stop?” he asks again, and Dean scoffs. He’s still feeling hurt, but he knows that this is something they need to discuss.

“You were busy discussing something,” Dean finally says, and then crosses his arms and leans back in the couch. “It was apparently more interesting and more important than me giving head.”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel says, and Dean hears the sincere apology in his voice. Still, it’s not quite enough for him.

“You missed out on another orgasm,” Dean says with forced casualness. “It’s not the first time and I don’t think it will be the last, but I’d like if you actually tried to be present while we’re intimate, okay?” For him, the argument is done and dusted when the twins both nod, looking genuinely sorry.

***

It’s weeks later, when Dean comes home from work early, that he finally finds out what all the whispering is about. When he sees both Jimmy and Cas’s car in the driveway and he doesn’t hear them calling out to him when he enters their home, he knows the time has come for him to find out what they have been arguing about for so long. There’s a hushed conversation going on in the kitchen, and although it sounds as if Cas and Jimmy are kissing, too, there’s definitely an edge to it. Dean creeps closer to the kitchen, for the first time wishing that they hadn’t decided on an open kitchen – it’s much easier to hide when there’s a door separating your from the boyfriends you’re spying on.

“You might have fucked him more,” Castiel whispers rather loudly, before sucking a mark into Jimmy’s neck. Jimmy moans loudly but it seems to be genuine arousal rather than this front he sometimes puts on when he wants to distract Cas or Dean. “But that doesn’t mean that Dean will go for your suggestion. May I remind you that he’s sucked me off more often?”

“Yeah, well,” Jimmy says, dropping the whispers. He’s panting slightly and trying to open Cas’s jeans, “that doesn’t matter a whole lot. You haven’t come in him as often as I have. He must like me better.”

Castiel’s huff turns into a moan. “Jimmy…”

“You like me better, too,” Jimmy teases, stroking Castiel’s cock slowly but surely.

“I like the two of you equally,” Castiel moans. “But you’re a dirty cheater, and— fuck Jimmy, fuck…”

“I know I’m cheating,” Jimmy says, falling down on his knees. “But that’s because I’m trying to get you on my side, as well as Dean.”

“Of course you are,” Castiel manages before groaning as Jimmy’s mouth envelops his cock. “You’re so good, Jimmy,” he praises. “So good.”  Jimmy simply continues his slow ministrations and Castiel throws his head back in what must be ecstasy. 

Dean is still in the living room, peeking around the corner, and he knows it’s just a matter of time before one of the twins spot him. But for now, he’s just going to enjoy it. He undoes the button on his pants and pushes them down and out of the way before pulling his cock from his panties. He strokes without too much pressure, almost absentmindedly, just enjoying what’s in front of him. Yes, he has a twin kink, but it’s almost exclusively for the twins in front of him. Things have been a little awkward between him and the twins since the “blowjob chatter” incident, so he hasn’t gotten off in quite some time and it doesn’t take him very long to come. His gasp is quiet but apparently loud enough for Castiel to notice him.

Castiel’s eyes are laser-focused on Dean now, daring Dean to speak up and tell Jimmy that he’s there, but Dean remains quiet. Castiel comes just seconds later, a soft moan spilling over kissable lips, and that’s when Dean wants to move. Dean _wants_ to kiss both Jimmy and Castiel—Jimmy will taste like Cas and somehow that’s exactly what Dean is craving—but on the other hand, he’s walked into something he wasn’t supposed to hear and now he wants to know what that is.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel rasps, and Dean licks his lips.

“Hi, Cas,” Dean replies. “And hey, Jimmy. What have you been hiding from me?”

Jimmy looks stricken, and Dean almost feels bad for him. There’s semen on his chin and he’s still sporting an erection, but Dean knows that if he doesn’t address this right now, the awkwardness will continue until he actually explodes—and then it’ll be too late. Dean watches Cas and Jimmy exchange looks and now he’s _intrigued_.

“Come on,” he says. “Tell me what you’ve been hiding from me.”

He sees the twins swallow and share another look, and then Jimmy caves. Dean knew it would be Jimmy, because Cas is way better at keeping secrets.

“Cas and I both want to get a pet, but we don’t want the same kind,” Jimmy says, sounding resigned. “We were… comparing who you’d like most and thus whose animal would get picked. I want to get a dog, Cassie wants a cat.”

Dean wants to laugh but instead feels his jaw drop open. “Why were you guys thinking about pets? Cas, you’ve got your bees—”

“Ha! That’s what I said, too,” Jimmy interrupts, cocky and already convinced that he’s won.

“And I’m not saying a dog is a bad idea, but Jimmy… You couldn’t even keep the goldfish alive last year, so why would you think getting a dog is a good idea?”

“Castiel would take care of him?” Jimmy says, tentatively, and Castiel snorts derisively.

“Yeah, no,” he says. “That’s one of the reasons why I want a cat. We don’t have to go on walks, and we just have to give a cat some food and water and pet it. A dog requires a lot more attention, which we don’t really have a lot of time for.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Dean says. “I appreciate the fact that you tried to talk about it beforehand, but I hate that you did it _all the time_ , even while we were intimate. It doesn’t really matter, though, because we’re not getting a pet, and that’s the end of it.”

“But why?” Jimmy asks, a whiny tone creeping into his voice. “Weren’t our arguments convincing?”

“Yeah, well, you could have just _talked to me_ , but you didn’t,” Dean says, harsher than he intended, so he softens his voice. “If you’d talked to me, or—I don’t know—paid attention before, you would have known that I’m horribly allergic to furry animals. I have been all my life.”

Both Jimmy and Cas look down at their feet and remain quiet. Dean watches as they process what he’s said, but eventually he reaches out and tilts their chins back up.

“Will you talk to me the next time something like this comes up?” Dean asks softly, and the twins nod. “Okay, so can we… move on from this? Like… Jimmy, you really should wash your face, and I guess that your dick could do with a washing, too, Cas.”

Small smiles appear on the twins’ faces, and Dean knows it’ll be okay. Dean follows them to the bathroom and helps clean them both up. That night, Dean is taken by both of them at the same time, but they are more gentle with him than usual.  They aren’t yet back to normal, but they will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
